James vs Mcgo !
by Morenas
Summary: Une suite de répliques cinglantes entre un James très en forme et une Mcgonagall un peu sur les nerfs...avec un Sirius un peu décallé ...et une série de lettres brûlantes entre James et Mcgo...de l'humour rien que de l'humour
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une petite fic sans prétention, c'est une suite de dialogue qui n'a aucune fin littéraire^^ Une review est toujours la bienvenue =)

Voila bonne lecture !

« - Une retenue de plus Potter ! Vos parents vont cette fois ci en être informés ! Vous êtes l'élève qui a le plus de retenues à son actif ! Je ne vous félicite pas ! annonça sèchement le professeur Mcgo.

-C'est vrai ? Vous ne plaisantez pas ? s'écria le jeune homme surpris.

Le professeur prenant ça pour de l'effarement, s'adoucit un peu.

-Potter je suis désolée mais vos parents doivent être prévenus.

-WAHOU ! hurla James.

-Potter ! Il n'y a pas sujet à crier « Wahou » !

- Sirius va être dégouté ! 3 mois que je m'épuise à faire des blagues …

-des bêtises d'une idiotie profonde, marmonna le professeur

-…à essayer d'être mis en détention…

-à me gâcher ma vie…

-à me démener pour battre Sirius…

-à perturber et c'est un euphémisme, mes cours…

- et vous m'annoncez la plus belle nouvelle qui soit …

-ce fut avec plaisir croyez moi…

-j'ai battu le recors de retenue…

-vous avez battu le recors de crétinerie…

-Vous ne me félicitez pas ?

-Je vous félicite…

- me voilà le plus grand…

-crétin…

-Pardon ? Vous avez dit quelque chose professeur ?

-Moi ? Non vous imaginez des choses Potter !

-Vous êtes sûr ? Parce qu'il m'a semblé que vous m'ayez appelé …

-crétin…

-Ah vous voyez, vous avez recommencé !

- Comment ça ? Potter vous m'inquiétez…un séjour à sainte mangouste vous ferez le plus grand bien…

- Je trouve votre humour détestable professeur…

-et me débarrasserez de vous…

-Professeur, essayez vous de vous débarrassez de moi ?

- Franchement Potter, je suis stupéfaite que vous me posiez une telle question !

-J'avoue, j'abuse un peu…

-Evidemment que j'aimerais vous voir déguerpir le plancher !

-Han !

-Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas gentil, que je devrais remercier tous les merlins de vous avoir comme élève, qu'une statue au milieu du parc vous représentant ne serait que la moindre des choses ect… ?

-Je suis si prévisible ?

-Ca vous ferez de la peine si je répondais oui ?

- Oui !

- Alors oui…

-Han !

-Vous prenez vous pour un âne Potter ?

- Sirius me dit la même chose…Je suis sûre que vous avez pleins de choses en commun en fait…

- Je préfère ne pas comprendre vos insinuations plus que douteuses…

- Franchement professeur vous m'avez fort mal compris !

- Potter…

-J'admets que Sirius est un beau parti…

-Potter…

-…que dans le style beau brun ténébreux il est plutôt pas mal…

-Potter … !

- …mais tout de même professeur, il est jeune, il n'est même pas encore majeur…

-POTTER !

- Excusez-moi professeur ?

- SORTEZ ! Vite ! Avant que vous et votre tignasse mal coiffée ne finissent en bouillon de légume pour Miss teigne !

-Professeur, je peux vous emprunter James ?

-Black qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Ben…

-Toujours aussi subtil Black !

-Euh…

-Sortez tous les deux ! Sinon miss teigne aura deux bouillons de légumes !

-mais tu lui as fais quoi à Mcgo ?

-C'est les hormones…

-Euh… ?

-Elle est dingue de moi, elle peut ne pas résister à mon charme…

-Hein ?

-J'te jure, ça devient gênant, elle trouve pleins de prétextes pour me garder à la fin des c ours…

-QUOI ?

- Sirius, Macgo n'a pas tout à fait tort…Faudrait un peu renouveler ton vocabulaire…

-La ferme Potter…

-Et en plus t'es vulgaire ! Heureusement que ton physique est là pour te sauver…

- James, tu vas peut- être être surpris que j'utilise un mot de 3 syllabes mais voilà tu m'emmerdes !

-Ca fait 2 syllabes…

Voilà j'espère que ca vous a plu !

Une suite sera peut-être envisagée, cela dépendra du nombre de review (genre 10 ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous, nouvelle fiction qui n'a toujours aucun but littéraire mais qui aura eu le mérite de m'occuper ce matin , j'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture !_

oOoOo

Chère Minerva Mcgo,

Il est temps pour moi de vous dire avec toute l'ardeur qui m'anime , à quel point je vous aime . J'aie tout en vous, de vos cheveux filasse gris souris à votre visage ressemblant fortement à une momie. Vos yeux luisant de colère quand vous me regardez me mette dans un état de pure euphorie, et ces toutes petites rides au coin de votre bouche qui creusent davantage votre visage sont siiiii adorables ! L'idée de tenir dans mes bras votre taille étroite où je pourrais certainement sentir vos os me comble de joie. Et que puis je dire de vos grandes de mains telles d'immenses araignées ! Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu une femme porter aussi mal l'écossais que vous, je vous admire tellement ! C'est avec émotion que je vous fais parvenir cette lettre en espérant obtenir un rendez de vous où nous pourrons mélanger nos salives , j'ai hâte de sentir votre haleine de chacal ! Oh mon amour , je vous aime !

Anonyme J.P S.B L'espèce de sale cabot qui se pavane avec un nom de constellation.

Le hibou avec un nid d'oiseau sur la tête

Ridicule ! Pourquoi un hibou franchement !

A cause des lunettes.

Elles sont parfaites mes lunettes ! je ne ressemble pas à un hibou et mes cheveux sont très bien coiffés !

Tu vis dans le déni cher ami .

Et toi dans la connerie, triple andouille.

Andouille toi-même.

Quelle répartie !

Tu ne mérites pas d'effort de ma part.

Dis plutôt que tu en es incapable.

Han ! et qui c'est qui a écrit cette superbe lettre d'amour ! Hein ?

Tu veux dire cette lettre où tu insinue que Mcgo a une haleine de chacal ? Ah oui...ça c'est de la prose. Sûre qu'elle va adorer.

Mais…mais tu m'as dit : « parle avec ton cœur , dis ce que tu ressens pour elle »

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que pour toi Mcgo équivalait dans ton cœur à une momie !

A quoi pouvait-elle me faire penser d'autre ?

Effectivement…

Tu dois admettre que ce n'était pas facile d'écrire cette foutue lettre !

Oui bon…Alors on l'envoie ?

Evidemment ! Attend on n'a pas marqué nos noms hein ?

Tu me prends pour qui franchement ?

Justement…

oOoOoOo

Messieurs Potter et Black,

La prochaine fois que vous écrivez une lettre avec une plume à papote, veillez à vérifier que celle-ci ait arrêté d'écrire , ceci étant dit, je vous invite cordialement à une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine avec moi. Avouez que je suis généreuse, vous me demandiez un rendez vous, je vous en donne 7 . Ne me remerciez pas c'est inutile.

Professeur Mcgonagall

Ps : Est – ce si difficile de retenir la deuxième partie de mon nom pour que vous persistiez à m'appeler « Mcgo » ?

Ps 2 : Mr Black je vous ferai dire qu'en comparaison de votre haleine puante de chien errant, mon haleine sent le doux parfum de la rose.

oOoOoO

Professeur Mcgo , ( c'est plus sexy comme ça vous ne trouvez pas ? )

Nous ignorons s'il est très convenable pour un professeur d'envoyer des mots doux à ces élèves, néanmoins dans notre grande générosité nous acceptons de ne rien dévoiler au directeur. Maintenant je crois que nous devrions reparler de ces retenues…

Avec tout notre amitié, loyauté , générosité , fraternité, amabilité, (on va en faire notre slogan )

James Potter et Sirius Black (pourquoi c'est toujours ton nom en premier ! ça devrait être moi ! Black c'est avant Potter ! ) ( Oui mais James c'est avant Sirius , t'avais qu'à avoir prénom normal et puis crotte c'est moi qui écrit cette foutue lettre alors c'est moi qui décide ! et il serait temps que tu comprennes que je te suis un être hautement supérieur ! ) ( Au secours crise de mégalomanie en vue ! et puis d'abord James , je suis plus grand que toi na ! ) (Nan c'est pas vrai ! ) (Si c'est vrai ! ) (Nan c'est pas vrai ! ) (Si c'est vrai !) (Nan c'est pas vrai et d'abord je vais le dire à Remus et toc ! )

oOoOoO

Messieurs Potter , Black ,

A ce niveau là je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : l'internement .

Porfesseur Mcgonagall (et je vous suggère d'arrêter vos remarques salaces sur mon nom )

oOoOoO

Professeur Mcgo,

C'est un peu extrême tout de même , nous n'avons pas envie de vous quitter.

S'il vous plait, ne vous faites pas interner !

James Potter et Sirius Black (et pourquoi on ne fait pas chacun son tour en premier ? ) ( Garde alternée ? ) ( Dans ce genre là oui ) ( Je vais y réfléchir…)

Ps : Sirius promet de venir vous voir très souvent à Ste Mangouste mais il préférerait que vous restiez à l'école quand même pour voir tous les jours votre charmant visage plein de douceur.

oOoOoO

Professeur Dumbledore,

Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour deux élèves de ma maison, Mr Potter et Mr Black, ils me semblent particulièrement instables voire dangereux. En fait ils m'enquiquinent à un point que je ne saurais vous le dire ! Je ne les supporte plus et si je els vois encore j'en fais de la chair à pâté ! Non je ne fais pas de crises d'hystérie mais à partir de maintenant c'est eux ou moi ! Virez les ! Tuez les ! Faites en de la bouillie mais faites quelque chose avant que je ne fasse un massacre ! Sinon vous allez bien ?

Je vous prie d'agréer mes salutations les plus distinguées,

Minerva Mcgonagall

oOoOoOo

Professeur Mcgo, (oh avouez professeur que c'est jeunes gens ont raison, c'est terriblement sexy ainsi votre nom)

Une thérapie de groupe vous comprenant vous et les deux élèves en question va être mise en place. Les jeunes gens sont tout à fait enthousiastes à cette idée, j'espère qu'il en sera de même de vous. Je compte sur votre diplomatie et votre compréhension, ils sont si jeunes et vulnérables.

Albus Dumbledore

oOoOoOo

Professeur Dumbledore,

Vulnérables ? Avouez Albus ! Que vous ont-ils donné en échange de votre bienveillance ?

Minerva MacgoNAGALL

OoOoO

Professeur Mcgo,

1kg de bonbons au citron par semaine ! Vraiment épatants ces deux jeunes hommes ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Albus Dumbledore

oOoOoOo

Professeur Mcgo,

Nous ne comprenons vraiment pas cet éclat soudain pendant notre thérapie, pourquoi avoir lancé sur Sirius ce méchant sortilège qui le fait ressembler à un pustule humain ? Il en est siiiii attristé. Et moche .

James Potter

Ps : je pense que Sirius aurait voulu signer mais les pustules ornant ses délicates petites mains l'en empêchent.

oOoOoOo

Avis placardé sur toutes les salles communes,

Le professeur Mcgonagall serait absente pour un temps indéterminé , elle sera remplacée à partir de demain.

Merci pour votre compréhension.

oOoOoOo

Professeur Mcgo,

Vous allez nous manquer,

Revenez vite

James Potter et Sirius Black (finalement je n'aurais jamais été mis en premier) (oh la ferme ! Remus ! tu viens ! ) (pourquoi tu l'appelles ? ) (c'est l'heure de ta promenade Sirius )

_Fin ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu en espérant une review _


End file.
